Lisa the Master
by UndeadSamurai01
Summary: Lisa becomes a martial arts black belt, Bart interns at the local police station. Rated T for violence.


**Disclaimer: The Simpsons characters, storylines and the town of Springfield are the property of Fox Studios. I hereby swear not to profit from this work of fiction unless at some point in the future I purchase The Simpsons from Fox. Until then this is just for fun.**

**Second Disclaimer: Although I am a skilled martial artist and I will use alot of real techniques in this story, this is a work of fiction and not a martial arts manual. As such I do not advise you to attempt any of the techniques portrayed therein and I bear no responsibility for for any injuries to you or anyone else sustains in such an attempt.**

Lisa was running, blood thundering through her temples, an aura of heated air surrounding her as sweat flowed from every pore in her skin. She slid around a corner flat sandals struggling for traction on the smooth floor. She could feal the lactic acid pooling in her muscles as she sprinted down the corridor, lockers flashing by on either side with no end in sight. She couldn't keep this up much longer. She fought the effects of the adrenaline, which she knew was drawing blood away from her brain and towards her muscles, she needed to think. When she reached the next intersection she swung left and stopped immediately feeling her muscles start to cramp. She grabbed the lock on one of the lockers and, using a trick Bart had taught her, struck the budget lock in such away that it popped open without a code. She tore open the door and jumped inside, closing the door behind her.

She felt an intense sense of claustrophobia, her overheated body instantly heating the confined space like the inside of an oven. She tried to control her breathing taking long shuddering breaths, her mouth open wide to minimise the noise it made. She was fighting every muscle in her body to stop from shaking. She could hear the footsteps of her pursuer running past the intersection, but then they suddenly stopped. Lisa held her breath hearing nothing but the rapid beating of her own heart. Then she heard a sniff, and rapid footsteps coming towards her. She was trapped, the walls seemed to be closing in on her.

"No!" She thought fear overtaking her brain "No! This can't be happening, No!"

The door of the locker crumpled as it was torn from its hinges and hand reached in pulling her out by her ankle, suspending her upside down. It was Francine and she was laughing. Lisa screamed,

And sat bolt upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily and her nightgown was coated in sweat. Ever since Francine had moved to the school Lisa hadn't been sleeping right. Francine seemed to hate her for no reason, took every opportunity to victimise Lisa. It made her feel so helpless and alone, there was nothing she could do.

She didn't go back to sleep, she couldn't face her dreams. So she turned on her Mapple computer and activated the Fireweasel browser. The banner ad on her homepage, for the first time ever, grabbed her attention. It showed a little girl performing a jump kick to a man's face. The text read:

"Street Realistic Martial Arts

Learn self defence

Get fighting fit

Build real confidence"

As a Buddhist she was supposed to be non-violent, but she was so angry at Francine it made her want to puke, and she took pleasure imagining what she would do to her once she knew how to fight. Francine would beg her for mercy, but she would keep going, not just for herself, but for all Francine's victims past and future. People like Francine didn't deserve a second chance. Slipping back into the present Lisa struggled to keep her anger in check her fists her clenched and every muscle in her body was tense. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, resisting the urge to punch her fist through a wall. She walked over to her bed and sat in lotus position.

_She closed her eyes and tried to find peace, but whenever she got close Francine's face kept on appearing in her mind. She tried another technique imagining that she was surrounded by a ball of light. She breathed in the blue light imagining it filling every vein in her body, expelling all of her negative energy. She imagined her mind as the surface of a still lake as she floated above it in her ball of light. But just as the last ripples were fading a boat appeared on the lake shattering the lake's mirror like stillness. In the boat was Francine, and she sneered up at Lisa. An overwhelming anger overtook Lisa, the cool blue ball changed to red ball of fire. Lisa stood in the ball of flames her hair rippling as if in a gale, her eyes glowing red, hands crackling with bolts of red electricity. This was her mind and she was in control here. What had once been a still lake was now a raging sea, winds howled, the sky darkened. Francine's boat was being assaulted by fifty-foot waves. Lisa clapped her hands over her head and a crimson blot of lightning shot out of the sky, incinerating the small boat. Lisa drank in the red energy, allowing the anger to course through her, the anger made her calm and confident. A smile grew on her face. She could taste the delicious sense of power it gave her._

When Lisa opened her eyes the world appeared to be in sharper focus, she could hear, the breathing of each member of her family. She was Lisa Simpson and she could do anything. Lisa went back to sleep and once again dreamt about Francine, but this time she didn't run, she pulled out a baseball bat and smashed in Francine's knee. She could hear the ligaments snapping, the bone crunching, Francine screamed and dropped to the floor. Lisa looked at her writhing on the floor and smiled. She breathed in the anger banishing any sense of remorse. She lifted the bat and prepared to smash in Francine's face, to put her out of Lisa's misery…

"Lisa," Called Marge "Wake up it's time for school!"

**R&R so I can decide whether to continue this story.**


End file.
